1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device control system that controls multiple devices through an interface, to a host device, and to a control method of the host device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that record data and print on CD, DVD, and other types of optical disc media are one type of a device control system that controls plural devices through an interface device. See, for example, JP-A-2012-198981.
The media processing device disclosed in JP-A-2012-198981 has a disc publisher (media publishing device) housed in the same case as plural USB (Universal Serial Bus) devices, such as drives and printers for recording data and printing, a USB hub (an interface device) to which the USB devices are connected, and a host device connected through a USB connection to the publisher. The host is able to record data and print on the media by coordinating operation of the USB devices in the publisher.
Whether a single publisher is connected to the host or plural publishers are connected to the host, the host can recognize all devices in each publisher through a single type of interface, and can group the devices by publisher and separately control the operation of each device group, because the plural devices in each publisher in this conventional configuration all use the same interface standard. For example, if all devices use the USB 2.0 standard, all devices are connected to the USB 2.0 hub of the host. By grouping devices by USB bus for group control, the host can coordinate operation of the USB devices in each publisher to record data and print on the media.
However, computers and other electronic devices increasingly use the USB 3.0 standard, which is capable of higher data communication rates. Because the USB 3.0 standard is backward compatible, both USB 2.0 devices and USB 3.0 devices can be connected by providing the host with a USB hub compatible with the USB 3.0 standard (a USB 3.0 hub).
The host, however, recognizes the USB 3.0 hub as different interfaces when the USB 3.0 hub functions as a USB 2.0 hub and when the USB 3.0 hub functions as a USB 3.0 hub. For example, when both USB 2.0 devices and USB 3.0 devices are connected to the USB 3.0 hub, the USB hub is recognized by the host as logically different hubs (a USB 2.0 hub and a USB 3.0 hub). In this event, a USB 2.0 device is recognized through the USB 2.0 hub, and a USB 3.0 device is recognized through the USB 3.0 hub.
As a result, because the host recognizes the devices according to the hub, devices in the same publisher are recognized and grouped by hub, and group control of the devices by publisher unit becomes difficult. When devices compatible with different interface standards are connected to the host, grouping and controlling the devices desirably by group is therefore difficult.